Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Wednesday, 06/01/16 *Snowstripe : Ah, good to clean this place up, isn't it? Well, we have a new addition to the Archive. *Heather: I just now read that a rough-backed newt's skin mucus is super deadly if ingested. After 11 years of handling them, sometimes every day, I never knew that until now. O.o | Yup, nice and clean. ;) *Snowstripe : We'll meet again; don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do, 'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away. So will you please say hello to the folks that I know, tell them: I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day. But I know we'll meet again.... some sunny day. ~love that song :') *Ox: No wonder why I didn't get any email notifications... | Zootopia's coming to Bluray soon, but it comes out the day I go to a camp. It really is just a thing at a building that walks us through different jobs and cool engineering stuff. Btw, my new profile pic I found on Google Images is kewl | I just started a RP with a friend. We called it "WE NEED MUSIC" and so far a guy in unconscious for getting a little too close to a girl character my friend is playing, so my character slugged him. ._. I'm tired and I need to reconsider things when my brain is ready. *Snowstripe : Reminds me of an Redwall rp I played a couple years back. 'Nuff said. Could you send me an address to the thread/board? *Heather: @Ox: I just saw your new profile pic and AAAAAHHH I just LOVE it!!! I still need to see Zootopia. We have a plan to see it like next week I think. I feel so bad for being so inactive on Zootopia Wiki. DX Nick........ *stares longingly at Nick* :( *Ox: There's a lot of profanity and inappropriate things going on in it. It's on Skype, too. So... ._. | I want to see Zootopia really badly. If I can get a drawing tablet, I would love to draw Nick. *Ox: UGGGGGHHHH ALL THE REDWALL BOOKS AT OUR LIBRARY WERE CHECKED OUT. So I thought, "huh, why not check out the Attack on Titan manga?" Nope. That was all gone, too. Also, I want to share a link to a Tweet the Redwall Wikia page posted. Apparently King Tut's dagger was made from a meteorite. Unclear if Boar the Fighter forged it. tweet! *Heather: Oh you haven't seen it yet either? Good, that means I'm not the only person in the world! XP Thursday, 06/02/16 * Snowstripe : I watched Zootopia, although I found it not as good as others made it out to be. I went with my brother. * Heather: Was it sad to you? Some people have said it was kinda sad. It's my favorite Disney movie even though I haven't watched it yet! XD | Progress is pretty slow on DoR right now. Yesterday I sat down, wrote, "He sneezed.", then put it down cause my brother wanted to play with stuffed animals. XD | Ohhhhhhhh, Ox, that pic is killing me. D: So adorable!!!!!!!!! >.< Friday, 06/03/16 * Snowstripe : No, it wasn't sad. It was funny and I think you'll find Judy's actions to be out of protocol. I don't want to spoil it, so that's all I'll say. Also, my nephews get out of school today, so I'll go off and visit them. *Ox: the other night i started chapter 3 for Renaissance. I wrote about 120 words then decided I was finished. Saturday, 06/04/16 * Heather: Well I'm pretty sure the plan tomorrow is to see Zootopia. Yaaaayyy!!! ^^ We were going to go for a hike, but it's so hot...... :P And I'm so exhausted I walked all the way up from the pasture to the house with my eyes colsed. *zzzzzzzzzz.....* Sunday, 06/05/16 * Heather: Oh yeah yesterday I saw a tall skinny guy wearing pink shorts and a tank top and he was doing a weird dance in the parking lot and his friend looked really embarrassed. XD It's really fun driving through Portland because it's so full of all the weirdest people in the world. And creepy. o.o There was a kinda creepy guy who was standing on the sidewalk at a intersection holding a big plastic lid. At first we though he had something written on it, like a sign, (there's lots of homeless people in that area :() but he didn't. It was just... well a lid. He didn't have a shirt on and then he started flexing his muscles, and then he glared right at us!!! o.o It was kinda freaky! We were all laughing as we drove away. Keep Portland weird.... XP *Ox: My dad wants to be a cheapskate and get Zootopia at our library for 1 night. Why can't he just buy it like the rest of the Disney movies? qq | I got whipped by a towel from my brother after yelling at him for stealing my last strip of bacon. He's such a pig and I hate him. I've stood up for him and he's never been there for me. I worry about myself and my friends now. *Heather: Victory toot-toot!!! XD It was EPIC!!! Sad and scary and funny all at the same time. I'm still a bit in shock from the plot twists and everything, so I can't hardly speak right now because I don't know what to say and is this even making sense. XP *ox: UGGHHH I WANT TO SEE IT SOOOO BADDDDDD ("you think I'm gonna... EAT CHU?!?!") | ugh hoping in servers trying to RP with others is hard when no one lets you slip in qq *Heather: I hope I'm not making you feel bad or anything... D: | What's qq?? :P Monday 06/06/16 * Snowstripe : I don't think you did, Heather. Ox is a tad tougher than that ;) | I was sick all weekend, and my head was just aching. I'm fine now, but great Glaux! | Anyone wanna rp? *Ox: I guess I'll RP. I got camp and I have to get up b4 8:00 to get to it. Don't get home until 4:15. Darn ;c | I'll RP. I got nothing to do ^.^ | I'm wondering why I decided to listen to CaramellDansen again after so many years ._. | by the way, "qq" is a face. It's a crying face. *<''These replies have been removed.> *Ox: well at least that saves me time out of my summer break. but it ruins the fun of finding out myself. WELL I CAN'T BE DARK AND DEPRESSING WHILE LISTENING TO THE SONG I'M LISTENING TO. I WANT YOU ALL TO DANCE AND SING ALONG TO IT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67ZkAd1wmI | so to get my dark and depressing tone that I need, ima watch the Openings to Attack on Titan. "''Flugel der freiheit!!!" *Snowstripe : I'd say "Sieg Heil!", but I'd be breaking my own rules. *Ox: I just tested my Dad's iPad to see if it would be a good drawing tablet. Checked that off the list... Well, I'm stuck using paper still-- for now... | Mystery Skulls is pretty good. Listening to a 1 hour loop of one of their songs while I try drawing a wolf in a jacket. *Heather: Ah I see. ;) | I'm almost dancing in my chair here myself. XD I won’t give up, no I won’t give in,Till I reach the end, And then I'll start again, No I won't leave, I want to try everything, I want to try, even though I could fail, I won't give up, no I won't give in, Till I reach the end, And then I'll start again, No I won’t leave, I want to try everything, I want to try even though I could fail Tuesday 6/7/16 *Ox: For a second I thought you were singing Jason Mraz "I Won't Give Up" but then I read the rest. I was slamming my desk to the beat of a Mystery Skulls song considering the animation had Ace Attorney character Phoenix Wright slamming a desk to the beat. But then I started to listen to Rachel Platten. Her voice is amazing :) | in a couple of minutes I will be leaving for a camp and won't be home until 4:30. qq their lunch better be good. *Guys guys guys, I've an idea. How about tomorrow, June 7th, becomes our Wikia No-Rules Day? Where all rules become temporarily null and void, as long as you have limits. We can add nonsense to articles, spam on peoples message walls, pretend to have arguments a la Flame War of 2016, and overall just goof off for 12 hours, so long as you clean up afterwords. What do you think? *Heather: Sure! Sounds fun!! XD All except for no swearing, right? We should call it Fling Day! *Ox: Heather you made two Tuesdays now. | No rules? Nonsense to articles?! SPAM PEOPLE'S WALLS?! TODAY?!?! YEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWWW!!!!!! THIS IS BETTER THAN CAMP TODAY! R.I.P Snow and Heather. I'm gonna go nuts!!! jk, I have my limits. | What is the worst crime in the sea? Grand Theft OTTER! Hah goteem! | We're gonna see Zootopia projected on a big screen at our park Sunday. We can walk there so that's cool. | Camp was terrible. It wasn't what I expected and it wasn't really good. Also, there was a welding thing where we were so close to it and it hurt my ears. My poor delicate ears are still in pain and damaged :c *Heather: Oh, woopsy, I didn't notice, sorry. :P It was morning for me so I like automatically put that. Well, at least I'm getting into the habit, right? XD I'll remove it. ;P | Cool! Watching movies outside is always cool. I've done it twice, at the park we use for the church campout. The first one was Monsters Inc. and last year it was Home. Only thing is all the mosquitos. But it's awesome because me and my friends all cuddle up together in blankets and pass around candy. XD | Here goes nuthin'.... *runs off* *stops* wait a sec, it's the 7th today, but you said tomorrow, did you mean the 8th? *stops vandalizing Ox's user page for a moment* *Ox: *lays aside 3DMG* ooh... imma go with tomorrow because he said tomorrow first. and besides, I got more time. Oohhhhh I can't wait!!! | with my luck i'll show up at the park and suddenly a downfall of rain will come out of nowhere because that's just me. *Heather: Man, siggys are a LOT of work. :P | Even better, it will be a small raincloud that only stays over you and follows you around. XP jk | Ughhhh, I keep checking the Grapevine several times each day but there's nothing new yet. Seriously, 16 days and we don't know anything about the episode names, new characters and dragons, what Viggo is planning or anything!!!!! XP Just please no "Feather"...... D: | LOL Wednesday, 06/08/16 * Snowstripe : Which fanfic do you mention Eru in? I can't find Her in Confulx of Time :\ * Heather: So, I entered my character, Snow! :) I'm working on another one too. | Man, my week is so mixed up with dad being on vacation I couldn't even think what day of the week it is. Good thing I have my watch. The other day my watch somehow got messed up, so it was in military time, which was also wrong anyway, and I was totally lost. Maybe I depend on my watch too much. XP *Ox: terrible start to my day and terrible day. uggghhhhhhhhhh *Heather: This is really weird, dad bumped the computer, and now the screen has been changing colors. :P Thursday 6/9/16 *Ox: HYPE HYPE HYPE!!! Rise of Iron Reveal Stream on Twitch is coming at 1PM EST. I'm so excited to see what's new!!! *fangirling* *Heather: Lol yeah that's my brother. XP (Tuff, not Ryker) | Shouldn't it be fanboying... but I did see somebody say that it fangirling whether you're a boy or girl.. *shrug* | I'm thinking of totally rewriting SoSP. It's just so... lame. :P I like the characters, but the story is just missing so much. It was not well planned at all. What do you think? *Snowstripe : FANBOYS: For*And*Nor*But*Or*Yet*So *Ox: crying because Rise of Iron is only on next-gen consoles... :c | Rewrite SoSP? I don't think you need to, just maybe a 2nd story or prequel? *Heather: I am writing a prequel, and I plan on doing a sequel. But to write those, I kinda need a good first story. :P I mean seriously, there's no villain besides Slitherback, and he didn't speak and got killed really quick. I need a cool villain, and a lot more violence. ;P | @Snow: ??? *Ox: I think I am going to write more Renaissance after I shower. The AoT Opening is very empowering to me ^.^ | I need a good cover for Renaissance. Anybody want to make art for it? I'll do the title and rest. Feel free to sign your art signature somewhere on the art, but make it small. Feel free to hit me up with a message on here or the Redwall Wikia about it ^.^ *Heather: Hm, I could at least give it a try. :) What would you like it to look like? *Snowstripe : @Heather: U talkin' tuh me?! U talkin' tuh me?!?! jk jk Uhh, I think you need to give Slitherback a boss; he needs someone to give him orders. That way, you could have a villain for the sequels, could leave SoSP at some sort of cliffhanger, and maybe even give a supernatural essence of the series. Remember, a story isn't interesting if the protagonists can do whatever they want with no one to stop them. Also, idk why you asked me, if that even was what you were asking me. *Heather: lol I was actually just kinda asking whoever. Thinking out loud. Xs Maybe... but what should the villain's motives be? At the time I started that book, I never really thought of motives or reasons for anything. *headdesk* Also, another thing I didn't get very much of at all, is the relationship between Star and Pebble. Well, I'll keep brainstorming... ;P 'Friday, 06/10/16 ' * Snowstripe : Could it have something to do with the cloth? | I'll be on a road trip to the ancient petroglyphs today and doing some other stuff tomorrow. I'll probably only be on in the evenings. * Heather: Ooooh, cool, petroglyphs? Wait, what are those.... Petro = rock + glyph = writing? no, I don't remember.... :P | YAS new picture but what in Odin's name are they doing??? *Ox: "I'm thinking out load, baby we found love right where we are". ^.^ couldn't resist it, Heather. | Well I'm going to be working on my Redwall after sooooo long of idleness. What's cool now is that users on ROBLOX can now upload meshes so I could even add some animal heads for roleplays... But I'd need to get a team together to accomplish what I have in mind. No idea how to do LUA. >-< | The one day we were going to the pool ruined by rain... Oh well, I got a run through the King's Fall Raid and made a new friend to help me out with Trials of Osiris *geeking out loud*. *Heather: Ugghh... I really want to make a Berk's Grapevine account, but I'm kinda afraid to ask my mom because she thinks my Wikia account is enough. :( And I am so not doing it without permission. :P I guess I'll wait until I know she's in a good mood, and meanwhile come up with a good slick way to ask it... Think like Nick... XD ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations